Au Fond, Tu As Toujours Été Amoureuse De Moi
by Brain Damages
Summary: "C'était bien leur histoire avortée, leurs rires oubliés, les sentiments non dits, le regret de sentir que tout est fini, et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Elle ne lui appartenait pas, et ne lui appartiendrait jamais." OS DM/HG


**Un petit OS sur Hermione et Drago (pour changer ^^), avant de mettre à la rédaction de sixième chapitre de ma fic, j'avais envie de changer d'air le temps d'un One Shot. Il est inspiré d'une scène d'**_**Hesitation**_**, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire, et si c'est le cas (même si ça ne l'est pas d'ailleurs) n'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une jeune femme brune triturait nerveusement sa baguette en lorgnant de temps en temps par la fenêtre pour garder un œil sur l'avancée du conflit. En ces temps de guerre, l'avenir semblait bien incertain. Bien trop incertain. Harry Potter n'était plus. Les mangemorts gagnaient chaque jour un peu plus de batailles, et le sang de trop nombreux innocents avaient été versé. Il y avait eu trop de morts : Blaise, qui avait rejoint la cause de l'Ordre en même temps que Drago, était décédé la veille, tué de sang froid par Rosier. Ginny avait mit fin à ses jours en apprenant la mort de son fiancé, emportant avec elle la promesse de vie qui logeait en son ventre, Fred, Dean Thomas, Chow, elle n'arrivait même plus à dresser la liste exhaustive des pertes.

Un soupir exaspéré franchit la barrière de ses lèvres charnues. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Rien faire à part regarder ses camarades se faire décimer. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre en espérant que le combat tournerait en leur faveur. Sachant qu'il ne s'en sortirait sûrement pas, le Survivant lui avait légué toutes ses connaissances. Elle était donc à ce jour la seule à savoir comment vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui en faisait la cible principale de ce dernier. Elle était sous haute protection et n'avait plus en aucun cas le droit de prendre part au conflit.

Elle se devait de garder précieusement ce secret, pour éviter qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains, c'est pourquoi elle restait discrète, même avec ses amis et ses alliés. Il aurait fallu que l'un d'entre eux tombe entre les mains des mangemorts pour que tout bascule. Il fallait donc que personne ne soit au courant. Drago était dans la salle de bain, Ronald faisait les cent pas dans le salon, particulièrement nerveux.

Il était partagé entre l'envie de protéger sa fiancée et l'envie de défendre chèrement sa vie et celle de ses compagnons dans le feu de l'action. Il se sentait particulièrement inutile, et ça le rendait nerveux. Il demanda à sa compagne de s'éloigner de la fenêtre, avec tous les sorts qui fusaient, un accident serait vite arrivé. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec une passion non contenue, et Hermione se sentit fondre dans ses bras. Elle l'aimait tellement que ça en devenait presque effrayant.

« Mione… Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi ! Quand tout sera terminé, je veux continuer de t'avoir à mes côtés, pour toujours… souffla t-il en lui caressant la joue. Est-ce que tu le veux aussi ? »

« Oui Ronald, je te veux dans ma vie jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ! renchérit-elle en l'embrassant chastement. « Je t'aime tellement… »

Un bruit de verre brisé les fit tous les deux sursauter. Drago venait se sortir de la salle de bain et semblait sur le point d'imploser. Il était rouge de colère. Hermione, elle, avait pâlit. Elle s'était promis de ne jamais les mettre dans une telle situation, mais, par jalousie, Ronald lui avait tendu un piège. Elle avait aveuglément mit les deux pieds dans le plat.

Hermione était réellement amoureuse de Ron, mais lorsque celui-ci l'avait quitté pendant de longs mois pour aller chasser les horcruxes avec Harry, elle avait cru mourir. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas s'attendre à ce qu'il revienne vivant, et la jeune Gryffondor s'était fait un sang d'encre pour son petit ami.

C'est à peu près à ce moment là que Drago était réellement entré dans sa vie. Il avait prit soin d'elle, l'écoutant quand elle parlait de son malheur, la consolant lorsqu'elle pleurait la perte de l'être cher, sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Il l'avait soutenu là où tout le monde l'avait abandonné. Elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui, mais Ron était revenu, juste à temps. Alors qu'elle s'était sentit prête à faire son deuil et à aller de l'avant, il avait reparu.

Drago s'était entêté, allant même jusqu'à l'embrasser un jour par surprise, juste pour avoir le plaisir de goûter à ses lèvres si attirantes. Ce qu'il avait récolté, c'était une bonne gifle bien cinglante. Mais pour ne pas la brusquer, ils avaient conclu un accord. Il avait ordre de ne plus jamais l'embrasser tant qu'elle ne lui en faisait pas la demande expressive. Il savait au fond qu'elle ne l'autoriserait jamais à l'embrasser, mais ça ne lui coûtait rien d'espérer et d'attendre sagement.

Alors, elle avait laissé de côté sa relation naissante avec Drago, et était allé épancher sa peine entre les bras du rouquin. Drago était pour le moins touché. Les mots d'Hermione lui brûlaient la tête, lui tordaient l'estomac. Ils le faisaient souffrir outre mesure. Cette déclaration était magnifique. Mais elle ne lui était pas destinée. Non, elle était pour ce crétin de Weasmoche.

Elle avait une voix mélodieuse, pareille à la musique d'un instrument délicat. Mais les paroles qu'elle proférait étaient assassines pour son pauvre cœur. Ces notes lancinantes qui troublaient l'aube et le silence, c'était bien leur histoire avortée, leurs rires oubliés, les sentiments non dits, le regret de sentir que tout est fini, et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Elle ne lui appartenait pas, et ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

Drago se retourna, et, envoyant valser une chaise qui se trouvait sur son passage, il commença à se diriger vers la porte. Hermione se décolla de Ron furieuse.

« Tu savais qu'il écoutait ! » s'écria t-elle, outrée.

« Je voulais juste qu'il voit la vérité en face, pour qu'il arrête de croire en ses rêves et surtout qu'il comprenne que tu n'es qu'à moi… » soupira t-il en la rapprochant de lui, penaud.

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Il fit demi-tour et empoigna le roux par le col, écartant la brune sans aucune tendresse d'un revers de la main.

« Arrêtez ! Si vous vous blessez, c'est à moi que vous faites du mal ! » tenta la Gryffondor en s'interposant entre eux.

« Parfait. » marmonna le blond.

« Parfait. » renchérit le cadet des Weasley.

« Parfait ! » explosa Hermione pour couper court à leur gaminerie.

Drago lâcha Ronald, qui se contenta de lui adresser un regard mauvais tout en défroissant sa robe de sorcier. Il se retourna et décida une bonne fois pour toute de quitter la pièce. Alors cette imbécile voulait passer sa vie avec plouc, grand bien lui fasse !

« Drago attend !

Il ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer.

Drago, je t'en prie ! »

Il s'arrêta mais resta cependant de dos.

« C'est trop tard Hermione, je ne veux plus rien entendre… »

Hermione baissa les yeux, blessée.

« Mais… Qu… Qu'est-ce je peux faire pour arranger ça ? Drago regarde moi je t'en supplie ! »

Il se retourna subitement, gardant tout de même ses distances.

« Rien, tu ne peux plus rien y faire ! Mais moi si ! J'pars me battre et crois moi, j'vais en tuer beaucoup. »

« Non ! Tu es fou, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis ! N'y vas pas ! Je sais que je t'ai blessé, mais tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur pour moi ! Je ne peux pas choisir ! » s'écria t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains, terrifiée à l'idée de le voir se battre alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Il la dévisagea.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui ! » répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Un éclair de tristesse sembla traverser les yeux de Drago.

Hermione refusa pourtant d'y croire.

« Tu m'aimes ? » demanda t-il un peu moins sur de lui.

Au fond, il savait très bien qu'il redoutait la réponse. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre que dans son cœur, il ne passait qu'en seconde place, même s'il le savait déjà.

Par lâcheté sans doute, il était incapable de se l'avouer.

« Je… Ne sais pas… » marmonna Hermione, déstabilisée.

Drago sentit son cœur se démanteler dans sa poitrine, et il eu tout d'un coup du mal à respirer. Il se mit à la détester, elle et son égoïsme ! Elle ne se rendait sûrement absolument pas compte du mal qu'elle pouvait causer autour d'elle, elle était bien trop ingénue !

« Peut-être que si je mourrais ce soir ça te simplifierait la vie ! » cracha t-il, vexé.

« Je… Reste… » sanglota t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? s'exclama t-il. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard désolé qui lui fendit le cœur. Comment pouvait-elle être si attendrissante.

« Parce que je ne veux surtout pas te perdre ! »

« C'est pas suffisant… » soupira t-il, déçu.

Il s'était attendu à autre chose. Peut être pas un 'je t'aime', mais quelque chose de mieux.

« Parce que tu es bien trop important pour m… Tu es trop important ! » tenta t-elle, sachant très bien que ça n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

« C'est toujours pas suffisant… » répondit tristement le blond.

Il se retourna à nouveau et posa sa main sur la poignée. Il en aurait presque eu envie de pleurer tant la douleur dans sa poitrine se faisait insupportable. Il aurait aimé lui souhaiter une longue vie heureuse avec son Weasley, mais il n'était même plus capable de faire preuve d'hypocrisie. Il se sentait vide. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'était plus vivant, c'était un leurre. Il se jouait la comédie de la vie, mais il était plus mort que vif. Un cadavre animé. Il s'essoufflait... Son désir de poursuivre était syncopé. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« Drago ! » hurla Hermione, désespérée.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne pu simplement l'ignorer en lui claquant la porte au nez, comme il aurait du l'avoir fait depuis longtemps. Il s'arrêta, la poignée vissée dans sa main.

« Je… Embrasse-moi. Bégaya t-elle en rougissant un peu.

Il se retourna d'un bond, la fixant d'un regard ahuris. Avait-il bien entendu ?

Je… Je veux que tu m'embrasses ! » s'exclama t-elle en rougissant de plus belle, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, ignorant le gémissement outré de son petit ami.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Drago. En quelques secondes, il fut tout contre elle, et laissait sa main caresser sa joue avec volupté. Sa deuxième main passa derrière la nuque de la brune et l'attira soudainement. Leur bouche se cherchèrent quelques secondes avant d'entrer en contact. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de gémir contre les lèvres du blond, ressentant à travers sa douceur tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Là, entre ses bras, elle se rendit qu'elle l'aimait. Peut être pas autant que Ron, mais elle l'aimait, c'était certain. S'il n'avait pas été là pour la soutenir, elle se serait probablement effondrée. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était les lèvres fines de Drago qui caressaient amoureusement les siennes, c'était sa langue qui dansait contre la sienne, ses mains sur son corps qui la rendaient folle.

Ses mains glissèrent doucement sur le torse du Serpentard, et elle se mit à sourire sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser lorsqu'elle l'entendit étouffer un gémissement. Jamais Ronald ne l'avait embrassé comme _lui_ venait de le faire. D'un seul coup, tout s'était arrêté, leur amour était la seule chose qui comptait. Mais ça ne durerait pas. Drago savait très bien qu'elle ne quitterait jamais Ron pour lui, mais la voir admettre qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour lui était déjà jouissif. Et pouvoir enfin goûter ses lèvres avec son consentement avait été la consécration de ses efforts.

Il se détacha d'elle à regret, continuant de caresses doucement sa joue. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour y déposer un chaste baiser.

« Je dois y aller… »

Hermione baissa les yeux, sentant les larmes les envahir. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer sa faiblesse.

« Drago je t'aim…»

« Je reviendrais… murmura t-il en posant délicatement son index sur ses lèvres si douces avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois, la coupant dans son élan.

Il savait qu'une telle occasion ne se représenterait sûrement jamais, mais il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots là sortir de sa bouche, car ceux-ci lui feraient de toute évidence plus de mal que de bien.

Une larme finit par couler le long de la joue de sa belle Gryffondor. Il l'essuya délicatement et la serra contre lui.

Je reviendrais… »

Il la lâcha et ouvrit la porte avant de lui lancer un dernier regard. Plongeant ses yeux gris orage dans ceux chocolat de celle qu'il aimait.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'Hermione Granger croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

_Voili voilou, je vous dis à bientôt sur Will You Dare ? ou bien sur un prochain nouvel OS ! Bisous !_

_Brain Damages._


End file.
